Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electrical box assemblies for electrical cables, and cable connectors installed within the electrical box assemblies.
Description of the Related Art
Electrical boxes are mounted in various residential, commercial, and industrial locations depending on the particular application. Electrical cables are commonly supplied to such electrical boxes and are used for connecting a cable to electrical devices or fixtures or other electrical cables. Current electrical codes typically require electrical cabling to be secured to the electrical boxes. In some electrical box configurations, the electrical cables generally pass through an opening in a wall of an electrical box, also known as a knock-out or a pry-out, and are secured in place by a cable connector or clamp. Conventional cable clamps for armored sheathed cabling differ from cable clamps for non-metallic sheathed cabling, but in either case, such conventional cable clamps generally clamp the cable between a clamping plate and a side wall or bottom wall of the electrical box. Conventional cable clamps for armored sheathed cabling, typically include a stop member to prevent the armored sheath from extending too far into the electrical box.